This is a study to determine the best of three possible methods of protecting a patient against recurrent bleeding episodes during a period fourteen (14) days after an acute subarachnoid hemorrhage from a ruptured intracranial aneurysm. Patients are grouped according to: 1) location of the aneurysm, 2) the specific day the angiographic diagnosis is made after the last bleeding episode, and 3) the clinical condition of the patient. Three treatments, randomly selected, have been used: 1) Drug-induced, controlled hypotension; 2) Epsilon aminocaproic acid (EACA); 3) Drug-induced, controlled hypotension plus EACA. Currently, because of evidence the hypotension as being used could be construed to affect adversely the ultimate results, the study is confined to EACA. A later return to revised utilization of hypotension under improved conditions is under scrutiny. This project has included several foreign clinics, which have provided an excellent flow of protocols, as well as approximately ten Centers in the United States.